Obituaries
by ShortieP
Summary: Obituaries on important dead people in the Harry Potter world.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I was inspired to write an obit about someone not too long ago, so I chose HP people! Hope you like them. I may not add obits very quickly, as they take me quite a while to write. Requests for obits on characters I don't have are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not 46-year-old British billionaire, so I own zero of the characters mentioned.**

James Potter

(27 March 1960 – 31 October 1981)

James Potter, also known as Prongs, died on October 31st, 1981 at the age of 21 in his home at Godric's Hollow. Most tragically, he was killed while defending his and Lily Evan Potter's son, Harry, from Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The cause of his death was the Killing Curse conjured by Voldemort. According to unknown resources, James' last words were "_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!" _

Born March 27th, 1960 to Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, James was born into a pureblood wizarding family of considerable wealth. Both his parents were elderly, even by wizarding standards, and both died under normal circumstances. Because he was their only child, arriving later in their lives, James's parents pampered him a great deal, so he grew to be arrogant, boastful, and proud, but deep down a very good person.

James started to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1971 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. While there, he became the very best of friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they called themselves the Marauders, later on creating the Marauders map.

Though he was more mischievous than diligent, James was a very clever student. At some point, he became Chaser for his house's Quidditch team, and he was entirely aware of his talent. He was quite an obnoxious youth for the majority of his time at school; he liked to show off and was exceptionally self-confident. He "habitually ruffled his hair to make it even untidier, to look as though he'd just got off his broomstick", said by Lily Evans.

Speaking of Lily Evans, the fierce and stunningly attractive Gryffindor girl was one of the only people to think James as arrogant and bodacious. The only other person who agreed with her was Severus 'Snivellus' Snape who had been friends with Lily since their early childhood. Lily once ordered James to quit hexing Snape, as it was quite a nasty habit of his, but James just said, "I will if you'll go out with me, Evans." When James took the curse off Snape, Snape called Lily a "Mudblood" for sticking up for him. James yelled at him to apologize, but Lily said James was as bad as Snape was, and would choose to go out with the Giant Squid over him, and that he made her sick. Snape's friendship with the vivacious Lily may have sparked envy in James and further fueled he and Snape's enmity.

During their second year, James, Sirius, and Peter figured out that Remus was a werewolf. But rather than abandoning him, they spent three years learning to become Animagi in order to accompany Remus in his transformations. In his fifth year, James managed to perfect the transformation and become a stag Animagus, which earned him the nickname "Prongs."

When James was 16, his parents welcomed Sirius in their home as an unofficial family member so he could escape the horror of his own family. By his seventh year, James finally became a respectable young man, loosing most of his obnoxious childish ways. To his surprise, and many others, he was even appointed Head Boy, and even managed to impress Lily Evans who finally agreed to date him.

Immediately after their graduation, Lily and James married at the ripe age of 18, with Sirius Black as their best man. Over the next three years of their marriage, they fought and prevailed against the Dark Lord three times along side the Order of the Phoenix. Finally, on July 31st, 1980, Lily gave birth to their first and only son, Harry James Potter. Wretchedly, only a year after, their dear Harry was in grave danger. Peter Pettigrew sold them out to the Dark Lord, allowing the Potters to be murdered with no idea about what was coming. When Voldemort came, it was James who first stood up to the darkest wizard on the planet. Telling Lily to run and get Harry, he faced the Dark Lord, wandless and therefore powerless. Voldemort murdered him.

Quite tragically, Lily also gave her life to protect their son, leaving the one year old helpless. But James and Lily's deaths were not a waste. Miraculously, Harry survived Voldemort's attempted murder because of their love, and now, even though we cannot be with James Potter today, his spirit truly lies in his son.

Although he shall really, truly be missed by his friends and remaining family, and also the rest of the wizarding world, I would like to thank James for giving up his life. Not only did it save his son, but it saved us. His death saved the witches and wizards that are alive today because, without Harry, the entire world, not just the wizarding world, would be destroyed. Like the brave man said to his son, we say to him, 'we are… so proud of you.'


End file.
